kamen_rider_prototypefandomcom-20200215-history
Style Guide/Rules
By editing on this wiki, you are agreeing to follow these rules: 1a. Reverting an admin's edit is allowed, but must be explained in edit summaries regardless if correct. 1b. No reverting the founder's edits. If you want to discuss the edits, you are free to message them at their message wall. However, if the founder is correct, then the edit stands. 2a. If you get blocked, do not create another account - that's called sockpuppeting. All secondary accounts will be permanently blocked on sight. The original account's block will extend to a year. 2b. Creating an extra account is only allowed if your account is disabled by Fandom, or that you have forgot your password. To make sure the founder knows that you forgot your password to your account, message them at their . 3. Do not add information to pages which hasn't been confirmed. If we suspect the information is false, it will be reverted. 4. If information is confirmed, do not post it without a citation. Here is a list of acceptable sources, and some which are not permitted (and why they are not permitted). 5. Pay attention to the other Style Guide pages. We have specific rules for things like images and naming conventions. 6. Always cite images uploaded from RangerCrew and other sites by selecting the correct licensing template in the upload page. This gives credit to the owner of the image, who likely only asks for credit in return for its use. Images without such licensing will be deleted on sight. 7. No race related trivia allowed. Race or nationality is only mentioned if the show itself references it. 8. The administrator's word goes. But in case if you feel that an admin is abusing their powers, let the founder know, and they'll decide wether or not to take action. 9. No backseat moderating. If you're not a bureaucrat, administrator, or forum moderator, you have no business to threaten/telling off other editors. We'll see their offences in Wiki Activity or Recent Changes. If you do see something wrong, revert it and let us decide if any punishment is due. If you do so, a permanent block with the reason "Intimidating behaviour/harassment" will be issued. 10. We are an English speaking Wiki. When editing on the Wiki, use the British English spellings of a word rather than the American English spellings. 11. Creating templates on the wiki is not allowed. Only the founder has the right to do so. 12. Swearing is allowed, but saying things like "Fuck you" or "You piece of worthless shit" is not allowed. Only the founder is allowed to say these. 13. Insulting the founder in other wikis will have zero tolerance, and the user that insults the founder will be banned immediately. 14. Harassing other users will lead to a permanent ban, like editing their profile and adding insulting comments. We have a zero-tolerance policy to bullying. For more information, click here. 15. Sandboxes are absolutely allowed on Kamen Rider Prototype Wiki, but only that it is Kamen Rider related. 16. This is a wiki based on factual information, not fanfics. Any posts that are fanfic will be removed. Please only make fanfics on sandboxes. Please remember that editing here is a privilege, and not a right. Any form of unacceptable behaviour will not be tolerated and could lead to a block. The founder has the right to edit/remove the rules as they see fit, and the most recent version of this page is the one that is considered in force. If you have any questions regarding to the rules, I will do my best to assist you the way I can. Thank you.